Life of a Normal Pokemon Trainer
by Master-Soul-X
Summary: No Ash. No crazy happenings. Picture it as a real-life movie, or better yet, Real life itself. Read the whole Intro (Chap 1). Enjoy.
1. Intro Thingy--Read This Please

Well, Hello all you readers.  
  
This is not the story.  
The story WILL BE (Future tense) in the other chapters. This is a preview and prelude or pre...thing.  
  
YES, this is a Pokemon fanfic.  
NO, it will NOT have any characters (Ash, James, Brock, Jesse, Misty) from the show or game.  
  
Then what the hell is it?  
  
Its a story about a trainer in the world of Pokemon meeting diffrent trainers and doing things a trainer does. The story takes place about the time Ash gets to Johto.  
  
Kento, Johto, Orange Islands? Yes.  
Other islands, continents? Yes.  
Other planets? What? Who asks THAT? No. No other planets.  
  
  
NOW, to rid myself of questions like "What are you talking about?" in my e-mail,  
The reason the planet is EARTH will be answered around the second chapter.  
  
I have spent a LOT of time writing in a little book. Ideas, facts I have come up with, theorys, stats and other stuff to go with this story. So PLEASE do NOT e-mail me saying I have no right to come up with the reason something is, was, or will be.  
  
Ok, now with that said, or typed. Whatever. Anyway, this story is best viewed, yes, VIEWED, like in your head. Imagination people. Make-belive. You know. As REAL LIFE. Like a movie. Not a cartoon. People and CGI if you have to. Just think of it as the new Pokemon ..mini-series movie...thingy. Ok, ok. I'm rambling. So?  
  
  
OK!  
The story is being written as you read this.  
I will update it when I get one chapter done.  
Alright. Well. Read it when it gets there! 


	2. Semi-Finals for the Pokemon Battle Leagu...

The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers around the arena. Cheering fans nearly blocking every word out.  
  
"And Poliwrath is DOWN! A mere Flaffy bringing down a mighty fighter with a single Thunder Punch. How amazing! Don is down to his last Pokemon. Max still has three left. It looks as if our Semi-Finalist champion is already decided." The voice boomed. All got quiet as Don grinned and turned to his Manager. Everybody watched and listen as the manager held up a large red circle, high above his head.  
  
"Don's manager has signaled a switch. Don can now choose any Pokemon from his PPSS. His Pokedex's Pokemon Storage System. He has..just now transfered his last Pokemon in, and is now recieving his FINAL..Pokemon....He seems to be rather happy at this point. Doesn't seem worried. He lifts the ball...and throws. Its a...a..."  
  
The Pokeball spun and flew up into the air, and started to drop. Everyone was silent, wondering and waiting. The ball hit the ground and opened in a violent flash of red light. Max's Flaffy backed up as a humongus Snorlax came out of the light and roared in an angry voice. The snorlax was the largest Pokemon Max had ever seen. It was almost standing up, a feat never accomplished by a Snorlax before. Don didn't hesitate before he yelled a command at his over sized friend.  
  
"BODY SLAM THAT FLUFF BALL, SLEEPY!" He cried out.  
  
Max had been in the kind of situation only read is books or seen in movies, before. This was nothing to Max or Flaffy. Max waited as Snorlax came crashing down on the kneeling Flaffy. Flaffy had been in a bettle ar worse than this, or so he thought. The plan was to be hit, covered, and squished. Then Flaffy would use Explosion to send Snorlax packing. Max waited as the crowd gasped, thinking the worst.  
  
"DO IT FLAFFY! GO!" Max yelled though cupped hands.  
  
Snorlax shook and moved like he had an itch, and then jolted in a surge of power pushing him off of Flaffy and onto his back. Flaffy was knocked-out but Snorlax had been hurt. Max called Flaffy back into its Pokeball and was about to claim victory until Snorlax got back up and roared again.  
  
Max grabed another Pokeball and hurled it into the middle of the field, letting loose his Onix.  
  
"ONIX! USE MAGNITUDE!" Max shouted over the cheering and yelling of the crowd.  
  
"ONIIXX!" was the reply and Onix called together all his strength to use the awesome move. The judges watched as the rocked flew around Snorlax and pelted him, smashed him, and thrashed him violently. They marked the move as a Magnitude 9.  
  
Snorlax once again roared and charged forward to tackle Onix. Onix dodged and Snorlax tripped on Onix's tail, sending him down onto his face. Onix swerved and caused a massive rock slide on top of Snorlax.  
  
The audience got quiet and waited, watching the pile of rubble and boulders on the big and heavy Pokemon. He seemed to be knocked out but slowly got up. The Judges called a one minute time out for doctors to check Snorlax to see if any permenant damage had been done.  
  
Max and Don waited until Dr. Cheif gave the sign to continue with the fight. Snorlax was looking weak so Max ordered Onix to deliver the last blow. A vicious body slam later, and Snorlax was out cold.  
  
"Yes..yes I belive the Judges are in agreement. Yes, MAX STANT IS THE NEW SEMI-FINALLIST!" The announcer shouted into his microphone as the crowd erupted in a mountain of cheers and yells.  
  
"Yes, a great celebration as Blue CIty's very own Max William Stant will now go on to Pallett Town to fight for the Championship of The Pokemon Battle League!"  
  
Down on the field, Don and Max were locked in a handshake with smiles on both of their faces. Their managers were talking with giant grins.  
  
"Wow, Max. Good job! You really beat me, man." Don said with a tailing laugh.  
  
"Yeah, good battle! You earned your way here. I was really scared at the beginning." Max replied.  
  
"Yep. Hey, good luck at the finals, I'll be there rootin' for ya!"  
  
Max nodded and laughed to himself. He was so happy. Only one more month of training to get in, and then its off to Pallett, the home of Prof. Oak, inventor of the Pokedex Storage System.  
  
  
Tune in next week, (or whatever) for Chapter 2 (which will be a lot longer than Chapter 1): Training Hard. 


End file.
